Christmas Surprises
by Snufflekins
Summary: Molly Weasley gets a surprise from her daughter and Harry.


Harry knocked at the front door of the Burrow. The twenty-two year old who'd grown up so quickly in the past few years, shivered, waiting for his best friend's mum to let him in. He looked at the tall house, which he noticed was enlarged to hold the numerous guests that would be occupying the house that night.

He smiled as he thought about the events that had happened just a few hours earlier. He'd proposed to Ginny. A warmth had filled his heart when she said yes, and they couldn't wait to tell the rest of her family.

His smile got even bigger when he remembered the night he'd asked Arthur for his blessing- who'd gladly given it. The two men both agreed they wouldn't tell Molly until Christmas, when the whole family was there.

His thoughts were interrupted when through the blurry glass, he could see a red-head woman scurrying to the door. "Who is it?" a familiar voice asked.

"It's me, Harry, Mrs. Weasley," he stammered, his teeth chattering. He rubbed his hands together, the hand-knitted gloves given to him by Molly Weasley giving a little bit of warmth.

The door swung open, as a surprised Mrs. Weasley pulled her son's best friend into the warm house, and gave him a tight hug. "Harry! You know you don't have to knock. You must've been freezing out there," she cried, fretting over the shivering man.

"Force of habit, Mrs. Weasley," he smiled, as she took his coat for him. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Weasley," he said, as he set down the presents he'd been carrying for a few minutes next to the large Christmas tree.

She smiled kindly at him and led him to the kitchen, where Christmas dinner was being prepared. "Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, noticing several pots and pans being watched by Molly.

"Oh, no, dear. Just get yourself nice and comfy. You're the first one here, the others will come soon, and you deserve a break," she said, stirring a few things here and there. She handed Harry a cup of hot chocolate, which he gratefully accepted. "I heard about Selwyn, Harry," she said, looking worriedly over to the issue of the Daily Prophet that contained a story of Harry capturing a notorious Death Eater named Selwyn.

Harry looked up from his nearly empty cup of hot chocolate, and set it on the table, clearing his throat. "Oh, yes. We found him near Godric's Hollow, trying to make a mess around that area," he said, the numbness in his fingers fading away.

It was clear that she was distressed, but he reassured his mother-in-law-to-be with an encouraging smile.

"Where's Ginny, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked, curious of where his fiancée was.

"Oh, I asked her to pick up some butterbeer from Diagon Alley. She should be back in a few minutes, dear," she answered.

* * *

><p>There was a rustling outside the house, and through the window, he saw George and his wife, Angelina walk towards the front door, each holding a stack of presents. "Harry, could you be a dear and help George and Angelina?" asked Molly, as she busily stirred something in a pot.<p>

"Of course... Mum," he said, smiling at Mrs. Weasley, whose back was facing him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her freeze, and he grinned.

He walked to the door, opening it for George and Angelina. "Merry Christmas," he greeted, as George patted him on the back, and his old Quidditch teammate, Angelina, gave him a hug. They replied with the same greeting, as he helped them with the large stack of presents.

They three of them walked to the living room, until Harry noticed a flash of red hair behind the window. He excused himself, and went to help the next Weasley.

He opened the door, and a blast of cold air hit him again. He looked up to see the grinning face of Charlie Weasley, who was carrying a large stack of presents, like his younger brother. After Charlie, Bill and Fleur (who was pregnant again) arrived with their little girl, Victoire. After them, Percy and Arthur came in, brushing the snow off their shoulders. The two warmly greeted Harry, even Percy, who had given Harry the cold shoulder during Harry's fifth year.

His heart warmed when Ginny arrived, and he gave her a short, yet passionate kiss on the lips. "I dropped a hint, if that's okay," he whispered, smiling at his wife-to-be.

His best friends came, the happily married couple grinning, looking like they had news of their own. Hermione hugged him tightly, and Ron gave him a hearty pat on the back.

Many other guests arrived soon after, such as Neville, Luna, Andromeda with Teddy, Oliver Wood (who'd been invited by Charlie), Kingsley, Hagrid, and Minerva McGonagall. Throughout the greetings, he could feel Molly's eyes on his back, but he ignored it with a smile, waiting for the right time to announce the fantastic news.

Dinner went wonderfully, and at the end, everyone was full from Molly's amazing cooking. Even Ron, who was the last one to stop eating. "Blimey, I think I've gained a pound," George playfully growled. Angelina smiled at him, her head rested on his shoulder.

Ginny's fingers laced through Harry's, and she slipped on the simple, yet beautiful ring that he'd given her. She squeezed his hand lightly, a silent thank you. He returned the squeeze, and kissed her softly on the cheek. Across the table, Arthur smiled knowingly at the happy couple, and winked at Harry, giving him the go-ahead whenever he was ready.

It was then time for presents.

He received many useful items for his job as Head of the Auror department, as well as many Quidditch items. Ginny had hugged him when she unwrapped his present- the latest Firebolt model, for her position as Chaser on her favorite team, the Holyhead Harpies.

"I love it. And I love you. When should we tell Mum about... our news?" she whispered in his ear, after kissing him softly. He smiled, and looked over to where Mrs. Weasley was unwrapping her Christmas presents.

"After she opens my present. I wrote a little something in the card. She's opening it now," he whispered back, and he cleared his throat.

Molly gingerly opened the present, afraid she might break anything- as clumsy as she was. Inside, there was a picture that warmed her heart. It was one of the family, with Harry on the side. In the picture, he stood next to her, and gave her a hug.

_Merry Christmas! Thank you for everything, Mum-to-be._

Molly froze at the handwritten greeting. "Mum-to-be?" she whispered, and looked up to where Harry and Ginny were sitting together on the couch.

"Can I have your attention?" Harry asked, as he stood up with Ginny.

Everyone stopped, except Ron, who was unwrapping presents like a two year old. Hermione smacked him in the back of his head with her elbow, and the couple had his attention. Or rather, the now-in-plain-view wedding ring on Ginny's finger had everyone's attention, especially Molly's.

"Oh, my," whispered Molly.

"Ginny and I are engaged."

No one was surprised, but was still happy for the engaged couple. Arthur smiled at the two, and wrapped an arm around his wife. "_Now_ he's a part of the family," he said, hugging his wife.

Molly gaped, surprised. Her youngest child- her only daughter- married? She felt faint, and was lead to the couch by her husband.

* * *

><p>She distinctly remembered ten years ago, Harry Potter visited the Burrow. Her little Ginny was running down the stairs, needing to tell her mother something, but upon seeing the famous "Boy-Who-Lived", quickly ran back up the stairs.<p>

Nine years ago, they found him at the Leaky Cauldron. How afraid she and Arthur had been- with Sirius Black on the loose- and at that time, they didn't know he wasn't the traitor.

Eight years ago, Molly nearly fainted after reading in a letter sent from Ginny saying that Harry was to participate in the Triwizard Tournament.

Seven years ago, Harry and his friends fought the Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. She'd been relieved to hear that he and his friends made it, but her heart broke when she saw the sadness in Harry's eyes at the lost of his godfather.

Six years ago, she had received news from Ginny that she was dating Harry. She'd squealed when she read this, and quickly told Arthur. After all the quiet, the whole Wizarding World had heard that Albus Dumbledore was dead. At his funeral, Harry broke up with Ginny, concerned of her safety. But weeks after that, when Harry wasn't with their family, Ginny had stayed in her room, only coming out for meals. She could tell that her daughter took the break up hard.

When Harry returned for Bill and Fleur's wedding, she noticed a change in the two- but couldn't tell what.

After the catastrophic events during the wedding, she noticed that her son, and his best friends were gone. _So they did leave_., she'd thought numbly in her head.

All year, she was on the verge of tears, worrying about the members of her family. Arthur was being watched closely, she hadn't heard from Charlie all year, Bill was off with Fleur at Shell Cottage, Percy refused to speak to the family, Fred and George were quietly continuing the shop, but mostly spent time with Lee Jordan, Ron was off with Harry and Hermione- and was the only one who was at Shell Cottage when he'd left his friends- and Ginny, oh, her poor daughter, was still at Hogwarts, enduring the new reign of Headmaster Severus Snape, and his fellow Death Eaters who were teaching.

When Fred stomped into the kitchen eagerly, exclaiming that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gone to Hogwarts, her heart filled with joy at the realization that they were still alive.

Immediately, their family Apparated to the castle to join the battle to come. She noticed the trio's dirty clothes and worn expressions, and couldn't feel thankful enough that they were there.

She had lost a son in the battle, but it was over. Harry had managed to kill Voldemort, the man that had cause so much pain to everyone. Peace was restored in the Wizarding World.

Her mind travelled back to the present.

She watched the happy couple being congratulated by the family and friends around them, and she couldn't help but notice the protective arm around her daughter. A sense of calm was in her heart, and she felt happy that the boy she had met ten years ago, the polite, shy boy, was now marrying her daughter.


End file.
